


Emotional Help

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Data envies Deanna sometimes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotional Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saavikam77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saavikam77/gifts).



There were those moments when Data envied Deanna Troi, as he explored his emotions. She seemed more than capable of dealing not only with her own, but with all those around her even as he struggled to come to terms with his ability to feel just for himself.

"I would be glad to help you learn more," she said, as that emotion spiked within him as they rode together in the turbo lift. He looked at her, and saw that there was honest concern for him in her eyes.

"Counselor, I believe that would be... most helpful." The words did not match his feelings on the matter, but they were as close as he knew how to say.

She smiled; she knew his meaning perfectly well.


End file.
